Radio Message
by Pocket Full Of Moonlight
Summary: Austin and Ally have hit a bump on the road and he talks to her the only way he knows how...through Music.


This story is based on a quote by Bob Marley which says " If she's amazing , she won't be easy. If she's easy, she won't be amazing. If she's worth it, you won't give up . If you give up, you're not worthy...Truth is, everybody is going to hurt you ; you just gotta find the ones worth suffering for.""

Ally is 27. Austin is 29.

(LINE BREAK)

Ally's POV

"You know what ? I'm done. I'm so fucking done with you Austin. I've had enough of this crap." I shouted at the blonde idiot in front of me.

"Nothing happened Ally. For Christ's sake, what do you want me to do ?" His eyes pleading for me to believe him.

"Nothing. Just don't do anything" I said angrily as tears fell from my eyes.

I walked around him , went into our room and packed some of my belongings. I needed to get out of here as fast as I could. I can't believe he would do that to me. I just can't. I quickly pack my stuff in a bag and go downstairs.

"Ally. Let's talk this over."

I just roll my eyes and give him a sharp look that said I was seriously contemplating smacking him across the face.

"Bye Austin"

Okay so I'm sure you're confused. You see last night I caught Austin at a restaurant with the highly known international supermodel Kira Star. The worst part of everything is that he lied to me. In our 9 years of marriage, he has never lied to me. So I knew something was up especially since they had a history.

I walk to my car , get in it and drive off to God knows where.

It isn't until I get to a hill that I stop driving. The atmosphere is cold but I just feel numb. It isn't until I look at the sunset that it finally hits me. Austin and I have actually broke up.

"FUCK!" I shout at the top of my lungs. And just like that the tears fall like a waterfall.

After a few minutes, I calm down, get into the car and go to the only place I can stay for the night.

(LINE BREAK)

"Hey Trish" I say as the door swings open .

"Oh my Jesus. Ally what the hell happened to you. You look like a raccoon."

"Jeeeeee. Thanks" I sarcastically say.

"I'm sorry"

"Can I come in ? " I ask impatiently.

"Sure"

"I'm staying the night" I suddenly announce after which I walk upstairs into the guest room.

That was a code we used when something happened and we didn't want to talk about it . I sigh heavily as I climb into bed and cry. Needless to say I didn't get any sleep that night.

(LINE BREAK)

It's been a week. A week since I showered. A week since Austin and I broke up. A week since he called. A week since I've felt dead inside. A week since everything. And to think my life was perfect some days ago.

"Ally" Trish calls from the other side of the door

"Go away" I mumble

"That's it I'm coming in"

I just groan. I don't want to talk to anyone.

"Ally you need to talk to Austin. You didn't even give him a chance to explain." She said

"Why should I ? He was cheating on me. There's nothing to explain." I retorted

"You don't know that! " She said stubbornly.

"Whatever" I say as I roll my eyes

"How about we listen to the radio. That always cheers you up" she said cheerfully.

"Whatever"

She tunes the radio to my favourite station and lay down with me on the bed.

"**This is 101.6 fm . Also known as KISS FM. On today's show we have special guest Austin Moon**"

I instantly freeze. I can feel Trish tense up beside me as well. This will be the first time in a while that I'll hear his voice.

"_Hello Mooners. How are you guys doing ?"_ (Mooners. Austin's fan base)

To a normal person, He sounded normal but I knew him better than that. His voice lacked that usual spark.

"I can change it." Trish offered

"No. Leave it"

I needed to hear this.

"**Well Austin, There's this rumour that's going around saying that you and Ally have broken up**"

"_Ally and I have hit a rough patch. That's all I'll say."_

"**Okay Fine. So you've come here to launch a new song right ?"**

"_Yes. It is called radio message and it's dedicated to my wife ; Ally_"

"**This is Radio Message**"

(Radio Message by R kelly.)

_This is a radio message to my baby,_

_And I'm begging her_

_Come back, come back,_

_Come back, come back, come back._

_I'm sorry that I made you cry,_

_I'm sorry for the rest of my life,_

_And I'm sorry that I hurt you,_

_And I'm sorry for lying to you._

_And I'm lost without you,_

_'Cause I'm all about you,_

_Want you to hear the state of mind I'm in?_

_I'm going crazy 'cause I lost my best friend_

_Can you hear me, girl? Can you forgive me?_

_I don't want no tickets, no limo ride._

_I'm the next caller on the line!_

_This is a radio message to my baby,_

_And I'm begging her_

_Come back, come back,_

_Come back, please, come back, won't you come back?_

_This is a radio message to my baby,_

_And I'm begging her,_

_Come back, come back,_

_Come back, come back, come back._

_And I'm sorry for treating you that way,_

_I'm sorry for all of those silly mistakes_

_Sorry I didn't do what I promised,_

_And I'm sorry you're sorry that we ever met._

_And I'm lost without you,_

_'Cause I'm all about you,_

_Want you to hear the state of mind I'm in?_

_I'm going crazy 'cause I lost my best friend,_

_Can you hear me, girl? Can you forgive me?_

_'cause I don't want no tickets, no limo ride_

_I'm the next caller on the line!_

_And this is a radio message to my baby, oh,_

_And I'm begging her_

_Come back, come back,_

_Come back, come back._

_Come back._

_Somebody let this record just rotate, oh,_

_'Til my baby come back._

_Let it rotate, oh,_

_'Cause I need, I need her right back with me,_

_So let it rotate_

_Whatever it takes to play this record_

_I need her to hear this record_

_So please, let it rotate_

_Because I'm the next caller on the line._

_And this is a radio message to my baby._

_And I'm begging her_

_Come back, come back,_

_Come back, come back, come back._

_This is a radio message to my baby._

_Begging her_

_Come back, come back, baby,_

_Come back,_

_I need you to (come back),_

_I need you to (come back),_

_I need you to (come back),_

_I need you to (come back),_

_Baby, come back home, oh, please_

**"That's a beautiful song. That's all we have for today. It was nice having you here"**

**"Thank you. Thanks for having me. "**

I can't process what just happened. It was then I realised that I actually didn't give him a chance to explain.

"Ally ? Are you going to see him now ?" She asked

"Yes I think I am"

(LINE BREAK)

Austin's POV

It took a week but I did it. I finally did it. I went on her favourite radio station and released the song for her . There's nothing more I can do.

I sigh as I walk into our-I mean my loft.

"Hello Austin"

I jumped up in the air a little. "Jesus, Ally you scared me"

She giggled but her face immediately became serious.

"Listen I didn't come here to chat with you. I came here because I never gave you a chance to explain"

"You heard the song didn't you ? Well that's what I was working on the song; The album actually. I was going to surprise you and give you the album as your birthday present next month. Kira was in town and needed help with her boyfriend; Dallas aka your ex. What was I supposed to do ? I had to lie about me working so as to save you from getting hurt. I swear Ally, I never meant to hurt you. I just-" I was cut off by ally kissing me

Oh God. I've missed her so much.

"I love you so much Alls."

"Love you too Aus"


End file.
